Good, not great
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: "There are many good men out there, Mason. You'll be one of them. But Justin? He won't be a good man, he'll be a great one." JALEX. Mason monologue.


He'd known it'd come to this. Known Alex would never stand in Justin's way. The man had no clue the gift he'd been given, Mason had once thought bitterly.

It was Mason who was wrong. Every time. He thought Alex would fight to stay with him. Thought Justin would refuse to let Alex make any sort of sacrifice.

He.

Was.

 _Wrong._

Alex had told him, once, where, in her estimation, he stood with her brother (simply, he _didn't_ ). Mason didn't listen when the words were spoken to his face.

" _There are many good men out there, Mason. You'll be one of them. But Justin? He won't be a good man, he'll be a great one."_ Alex's words, resolutely spoken in a moment out of time.

So when Alex offered, pleaded and begged to become Justin's Galatian Arm, Mason finally understood.

No matter how good, strong, brave, or smart he was, Justin would _always_ come first. Were it not for the fact that Alex had accidentally left an ancient spellbook open to the right page, Mason wouldn't know why Justin stepped back, wouldn't know why Crumbs eyed Alex warily. The text scrolls through his mind, clearly as if he's reading it.

" _Galatians 5: 13- For you were called to freedom, brothers. Only do not use your freedom as an opportunity for the flesh, but through love, serve one another. To become the Galatian Arm of a mage is to give yourself to them completely, to give to them your entire self, for one reason- love. And though it is a breakable bond, it is one of the strongest, especially between siblings. Another scripture applies: Galatians 3:15- to give a human example, brothers, even with a man made covenant, no one annuls or adds to it once it has been ratified. It was the bond used to bind the early pharaohs to their wives. Which was why only some of the mummies show signs of inbreeding- when correctly done, the Arm loses all genetic code, and in some cases, mirror their Master, if, for example, the Master gives into madness._

 _Families noted for the Galatian Ritual:_

 _Rasmussen, Russo, Reich, Renart_

 _Dietrich_

 _Azati, Atira,_

 _Petrov, Rasputin, Orlov"_

That was when he knew beyond all doubt. So long as it was _Justin,_ Alex would pay every price, for no other reason than it was him.

Mason knows the definition he'd seen was old. Older than what was in most of the current textbooks. Because Jerry enthused the idea. Mason would like to think that if he'd only known, the older man would never have encouraged Alex to walk this road.

Justin wavers. He doesn't want to take Alex's future in his hands, but then Max blurts

"Wait, could I be one too? Then we'd all keep our magic!"

Mason speaks then

"Would you really trust anyone to act for you?" He is looking at Alex, begging with his eyes for her to fight, because he _knows_ Justin disapproves of him, that the older male will claim Alex as his own. But again, it's Max who intervenes, without realizing it.

"Who better than Justin?"

Part of Mason wants to shout that Max is a child who idolizes his older brother. Part of him wants to snatch Alex up and run. But he can't. Her choice is clear. Clearing his throat, Mason meets Justin's eyes, nods, presses a kiss to Alex's cheek and walks away, chuckling darkly when Harper says something that makes it clear she is aroused by the power Justin holds.

 **GOOD NOT GREAT**

About five years later, Mason is jogging through a park, and he bumps into Harper. He smiles and makes nice, hears that none of the Russo siblings date, and that Justin is 'officially' head of the entire extended family.

Mason never doubted the man, disliked him, yes, but never doubted.

He can see that Harper is troubled by the fact that Justin has handed down an edict forbidding the Russo siblings to date seriously until their education is over. Harper is confused, and though happy with Zeke, she doesn't understand Alex's compliance.

Quirking his lips and shrugging, Mason pretends he doesn't know either, because even if he can guess, Harper really doesn't need to hear

"Sorry, but that guy you crushed on forever? Yeah, your best friend's brother? He's boning his sister every night because they're technically not related anymore, and they're waiting until everyone who doesn't understand is dead before getting married because they're practically immortal now. Yeah, really, really, sorry, you won't get to plan your best friend's wedding."

No, Harper doesn't need to hear all that, but he's glad the Russo's are happy, nonetheless. He's happier now too. He's not pining for Alex anymore, and he knows now that anything he had with her wouldn't have mattered if Justin was ever in trouble.

And yeah, he'll never tell Alex this, but she was right. He was a good man, and Justin was a great one (no matter how much he hated it as a young buck).


End file.
